What Does it Mean to Love?
by AkiratheUmbreon123
Summary: Confused, broken, and hurt, Akira decides she will not stop here. Instead, she will go beyond both her expectations and those of everyone around her. Along the way, perhaps, she will learn to find love again.
1. Chapter 1 Before

Chapter 1. Before

* * *

I remembered those days... When we were together.

carefree...

and happy...

 _A playful young Pichu wandered through the beautiful green forest. "Akira!" he called, "I'm soo gonna find you!" Sunlight streamed through the tree leaves in glittering specks on the grassy floor.  
_ _A brown streak of fur flashed directly behind him, narrowly escaping his gaze. Giggling, the baby Eevee confidently claimed "Oh no you won't, Kai!"  
_ _A sudden rustling in the nearby bush startled him. "Ah-ha!" Kai whirled around, pounced on the bush, and a young Eevee appeared.  
_ _"Gotcha, Akira! Your turn to seek!" And with that, the Pichu bolted away to hide, grinning widely.  
_ _Akira wheeled around to chase him..._

Thunder boomed overhead, puddles splashed against my jet black fur as I ran as far and fast as I could from the village. Finally, I found shelter in a cave. I tried to nestle myself deeper into the small damp cavern. "These are the memories I need to let go of", I told myself. But it didn't help, because another flashback occurred. This was when we were slightly older...

 _The Pikachu nuzzled her neck softly. "I will always love you Akira, no matter what happens."_  
 _"Me too, Kai." she answered. But Kai could tell she was still full of worry and distress.  
_ _The Pokemon walked side by side in the lush green forest for perhaps their last time. A tear escaped Akira's eye. "But...Kai.. what if I don't make it? W-what if we don't make it?" Akira looked up at Kai with large frightened eyes.  
_ _"I don't care what they say. I don't care what you might become after your evolution. Just remember I will always love you, Akira, no matter what."_

But that was before...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feelings and emotions like I always did, keeping them bundled up in the corner of my own dark mind...

My flashbacks had finally ended. And inside my cold, dark cave, I wept...

silently...

and alone...

* * *

...and... there's chapter one! ^_^

I hope it's not too confusing... (and it's really short, I know...) xD

anyways, thanks for reading and please review if you can. :3

~AKiRA


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

Chapter 2. A New Beginning

* * *

There was no memory of falling asleep, but I did remember waking up. The first thing I noticed was that the rain had stopped. Although the cave was dark and damp, the new, peaceful atmosphere laid down upon the forest was enough to make me turn over and go back to sleep, not wanting to find what lay ahead in my future.

However, I noticed that someone else was in the cave with me. My eyes shot open, and I was immediately met with frightening, blood-red eyes much like my own, inches from my face. Startles, my golden rings of light illuminated on my fur, lighting up the cavern.

I gasped out loud, then tried to hide my surprise so I wouldn't seem weak to this new stranger. I backed up a couple of steps, wincing slightly because of my tight, worn out muscles from the painful day before. It was the first time I had ever seen another Umbreon besides pieces of my own reflection in the puddles of yesterday's rainstorm. Out of the corner of my eye, the sun peaked out from mountains in the west, but it almost hurt my eyes to look at it. I guess this is what it's like to be a dark type Pokemon.

"Hello there!" The stranger smiled a very friendly smile.

But I wasn't fooled. I knew that beneath any smile could lie a cold, dark heart. One that was oblivious as to how much it hurt others, one ignorant enough to chase all it's loved ones away, one -

My depressing thoughts were cut off by another lopsided grin and chuckle from the other Umbreon as he said "Well now, aren't you going to say hello back?"

"H-hi…" I mumbled. Then I remembered that _I_ had claimed the cave first. "What are you doing in my cave?" My words must have come out much more defensive than they were meant to, because the stranger hesitated slightly to reply, as if frightened by my boldness.

His actions reminded me of the fear the heartless villagers had… Once they had found me and seen what I had become…

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by the annoying Pokemon. His voice fluctuated suddenly, his eyes downcast, "I... I saw you run into this cave yesterday in the rain, and it looked like you needed some help..."

I blinked, wondering if this Pokemon was my friend or foe. I couldn't afford any more fake personalities or double crossers like I had in the past.

"Anyways... are you hungry? I know where the nearest Oran berry tree is..."

I blinked, contemplating my options again as my stomach growled loudly. I realized I had not eaten decently in two days.

This seemed to satisfy the stranger.

"Haha! I knew it. I'll go fetch you some berries." He turned to leave the cave. "Oh! And I didn't get your name…?"

Could this be another trick? I looked into his crimson eyes and decided to go along with his peppy attitude... Only for now. "My name's Akira. You?"

"Willow." With another warm smile and a blink of dark, ruby eyes, he left the cave.

Strangely, I noticed that the rings on his fur seemed more dull than mine, but I shook off the thought. I stretched out my body, still sore from the eventful day before. What now? I thought to myself. It seemed to be a hopeless situation. I had lost all my family, all my friends... Friends? I contemplated on my strange encounter with the other Umbreon. Was he my friend? Was I to make new friends? Was I to start a new beginning?

After all that had happened...

I didn't allow myself to reflect back on what had happened just yet. I was not ready.

I waited for Willow's arrival, and as the sun spread its rays into the opening of the cave and onto my jet black fur, I began to feel drowsy. I yawned. My fatigue finally hit me as I fell asleep once again...

* * *

Chapter 2... xD It's like twice as long as chapter one... haha

Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please review!

~AKiRA


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

Chapter 3. Trust

* * *

It was strange.

Although I was asleep, I could still perceive every movement of my source of energy: the moon. It had all happened after my evolution. Sure, I still had four swift legs, soft ears, and a bushy tail, but it seemed that beyond those things, everything in my life changed after that event.

Firstly, I could see through the dark. Not only through the pitch black darkness, but I could see through the trees and the grass, and I was able to locate any foe, through their body heat. Secondly, I was able to sense the direction of the moon at any time, despite it being pure daylight. It was something only dark type Pokemon had the ability to do. Also, ever since my evolution, I could easily percept other Pokemon's emotions or feelings. However, at times, it was difficult, considering I have never known any other dark type Pokemon that could teach me.

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by distant screaming. I lept to my paws, quickly leaving the security of the cavern. Was it night time already? The moon shone upon the forest, giving me hope and energy, but I felt as though something terrible has just happened. Using my night vision, I detected source of the scream. Cautiously, (or as cautiously as possible) I ran through the forest to find it.

Thankful for my agile legs, I did not trip as I flew past the branches and leaves that had once been held the fragile memories of my childhood. Against an oran tree, an unfamiliar Pokemon lay in distress. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was a Sandslash. In the middle of Flash forest? There were never any ground type Pokemon in this area. I blinked again just to be sure, and noticed that the Pokemon was bleeding.

Through labored breaths, the Pokemon managed to say "I-I was attacked..."

Advancing towards the injured Sandslash, I noticed its strange red eyes. Dark, crimson red orbs full of pain.

Then I remembered Willow again. Was this the oran berry tree he had gone to fetch oran berries from? Where was he now? Perhaps I should have gone with him...

I didn't trust this odd Sandslash who seemed extremely out of place in the electric forest. "Who are you, and why are you in this forest?" I demanded, taking a defensive stance. However, instead of answering, the Sandslash started to shake uncontrollably. Out of its strange red eyes came tears. I was surprised, and took a step back. "Wh-what's wrong?"

As the Sandslash cried, it's form and body began to flicker in the moonlight. It was turning... blue? What was going on? Then, it dawned on me. The Pokemon in front of me was not a Sandslash, but a Ditto, blue in colour, with frighteningly deep red eyes.

"Akira... It's me, Willow."

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger ;)

(idk if it counts as one... hehe)

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, any suggestions or comments will be accepted.

~AKiRA


	4. Chapter 4 Trust (continued)

Chapter 4. Trust

oof, I just realized I forgot to use that disclaimer thingy... so here it is:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to** **Nintendo,** **Game Freak** **, and Creatures.**

* * *

"Willow?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"A-akira, please don't be afraid..." All of a sudden Willow (or whoever claimed to be Willow) clutched his stomach in pain. He fell over, and appeared to be paralyzed. I figured I would have to help him out first to understand more of his intriguing story.

Willow was blacked out. Unsure, I collected a few oran berries and carefully brought the injured Ditto back to the cave.

I left the cave once again in search of cheri berries, to heal paralysis. Alone, I contemplated on what to do next with my life. Where could I go? I couldn't return home..

Home.

Just the sound of it in my mind and in my mouth formed a lump in my throat. But I knew my experience made me stronger. I was past crying over things. I was going to train and become stronger, both mentally and physically.

After a while of searching, I found some cheri berries and brought them back to the cave. Leaving them next to the fainted Ditto, I laid down, and once more, sleep consumed me.

* * *

"Who's _Kai_?" Willow's voice emanated from above me, somewhere in space.

Rolling out of my slumber and back into reality, I was met by the same dark ruby eyes I had when I first woke up in the cave. Except this time, the body they supplemented was that of a blue Ditto.

Blushing slightly, I shook myself awake. "H-how? What?"

"You talk a lot in your sleep, Akira." Willow seemed awfully comfortable for someone who was injured just the day before. "It sounded like a nightmare..."

"I-it doesn't matter who Kai is," I said changing the topic. I stretched my body out on the cave floor, noticing the sun beginning to rise again. "I still don't fully trust you, by the way." Willow looked down again, guiltily. "Tell me, Willow. Who are you? Why are you here? No. First, start with what happened yesterday."

Gulping a bit nervously, Willow began to tell the story. "Well, as you know, I left the cave yesterday to find some oran berries. In my Umbreon form, I found the tree, but I was attacked by an angry Jolteon, who yelled at me 'You! Leave this forest and don't come back! If you don't leave now, I'll bring the others with me!'"

This made me seethe silently. So they were still attacking Pokemon...

"As quick as I could," Willow continued, "despite being injured, I changed my form into a ground type so the electric type Pokemon would be afraid and hopefully leave me alone. Thankfully, it worked and I managed to scare them away, but I was still injured when you found me."

"But why did you choose to be in an Umbreon form?" I asked.

"Well..." Willow blinked nervously but then steeled himself and replied "ever since i was born in the Ditto nest, not far from here, I have had these red eyes and strange blue skin. It was only natural for me to become an Umbreon, as they have red eyes, and because I thought it would be easier to become friends with you if we were the same Pokemon." I shook my head inwardly. This was not the right way to make friends, but who was I to judge this Pokemon? I barely had any friends of my own.

"My... My family did not accept me. I was so... I was too different from them, i never made any friends because of it." Oh, that explains it, I thought. Willow was pushed away because he was different, so he thought if he were the same as me, a certain bond would be created.

"And so I came here on my own, searching for a place to call home. When I saw you run away from your village, i followed you into the cave because I saw we were both outcasts that had escaped from our prisons. In you, I saw my new beginning. I know perhaps me lying to you is a bad first impression, but i didn't know how else to approach you..." The poor Ditto looked down miserably, and I almost felt sorry for him. "It's okay if you don't trust me, I'd understand... I'm sorry Akira."

Although it hurt my eyes, O looked through the mouth of the cave, past the forest I once called home, and to the bright orange sky that seemed infinite. "Willow." He looked up at me expectantly. "I ran away from home not because i wanted to, but because i was forced. They didn't want me there. I didn't belong."

"The Pokemon that thrive here are electric types. Dark type Pokemon are known for stealing and committing crimes... They attacked me the moment they saw me. I never wanted to evolve into an Umbreon!" My voice raised, and my lip quivered in anger. Just remembering the feeling of frustration and hopelessness... "They saw i was different. They were afraid. My own parents..."

Willow touched my shoulder comfortingly. "Akira, they don't get it. Don't worry about them. They're gone now. Were safe."

"I know..." Two pairs of crimson red eyes met full of sadness, a past neither could forget.

But deep in my heart, I knew someone _did_ get it. Kai understood me. He understood me fully. But the day I left, he was nowhere to be found.

I wouldn't tell Willow about Kai just yet, I knew Willow felt vengeance towards his family, I could hear it in his voice. I didn't feel that way towards _my_ family. We left the cave in search of food, an unspoken bond of trust was formed between us after sharing our stories. Although it seemed Willow and I shared many similarities on the surface, I couldn't help but notice how we were different. He didn't appear to care too much about the family and friends he was forced to leave behind, whereas I still desperately clung onto the promises Kai and I forged together. Perhaps it was time to let go...?

* * *

I realized this is a pretty long chapter, compared to the other ones...

Thanks for reading! ^_^

btw, I would like to thank Thunderwolf7226 for reviewing! :D

~Akira


	5. Chapter 5 Regret

Chapter 5. Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

He'd meant to escape the villagers, then immediately search for her, he really did. However, by the time he had stopped to notice his surroundings, he found himself to be lost. _Dangit. This really isn't a good time..._ Bird Pokemon chirped, high overhead. Lush green overgrowth still littered the path, but he knew he was nowhere near Flash Forest anymore. The scenery was slightly different than it had been about half a mile ago, the static charge in the leaves and roots had disappeared.

Looking behind him, he thought briefly about attempting to return to the village. _No... I can't do that..._ and shook his head. So, he turned back forward, resolving to find Pokemon and ask for directions. _Hmm... this could be hard, I barely see any Pokemon around..._

Unfortunately, he met Pokemon easier than expected. Stepping forward, he accidentally let off a web trap, causing firm string a to pull his leg up. He gasped, surprised, and let out a small yelp. He hung upside-down on a tree, helplessly. Groaning, he tried calling out for help, with no avail. Paws and tail flailing wildly, he was almost overcome by panic until he realized it would not benefit him. Taking a deep breath, he resolved to stay and wait...

* * *

"Oh dear, sssweetie, looks like we've got ourselvesss in a bit of a bind, don't we." The voice itself had hints of amusement embedded in it. "My, my, I've caught myself a handsssome Raichu, haven't I?" Kai turned around as well as he could, still stuck between vines, to face his new opponent.

Kai's attacker was revealed to be an intimidating Seviper by its sharp dagger-like fangs, dark green scales, and long, muscular body. Immediately, Kai cowered away, frightened by this larger and fiercer opponent. Kai whimpered to himself on instinct but then recalled Akira's words so long ago...

 _Splashing through the puddles on the border of Flash Forest, a cheerful young Eevee, in contrast with the dreary scenery around her, grabbed her best friend, a Pikachu, to come play outside with her. While raindrops splattered themselves across the muddy grass, a vicious Quagsire suddenly appeared and attacked the two young Pokemon. The Pikachu was paralyzed in fear, he was only able to watch as his friend faced the attacker unwavering. The little Eevee had not taken one step back from the Quagsire, although it was about 4 feet taller than her. She growled at it fearlessly, and the Quagsire turned tail, leaving the two Pokemon in peace.  
_ _"How do you manage to be so brave?" The Pikachu wondered, staring at the Eevee's light brown fur on her back as the two walked home.  
_ _And, as if she had heard him, she stopped, turned back to face him, and said, "Kai, even when you're up against a more fearsome opponent, you've gotta protect what's important to you, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Regret is what pulls people down, but it's also what drives me forward. I stand up for myself to avoid regretting anything, and to protect what matters to me, like you."  
_

 _She had always been the more aggressive one_ , Kai thought. But in Kai's situation, he needed to gather up all his courage and do the same. Looking at his attacker, Kai said, "I haven't done anything to harm you, please let me go!"

However, the Seviper only chuckled and said, "I bet you sssmall Raichu would not harm me if you tried." She coiled around him, covering all of Kai's escape routes. "You mussst get passst me if you wish to leave." Kai made up his mind to fight this Pokemon. He wasn't very strong, but it seemed to be the only way. Using a firm Iron Tail, Kai freed himself from the vines and took a battle stance.

[Author: I'm sorry, I'm terrible at writing battle scenes so I'll skip a little here... Dx]

* * *

Breathing heavily, Kai rushed in for another Quick Attack at the Seviper, but she easily whacked him away with a simple Poison Tail. The Pikachu hit the ground with a thud, sore muscles aching for rest.

 _"N.. no... I still have to find Akira."_ was Kai's thought as the Seviper slithered closer towards him. However, Kai's vision began to blur, and soon, he blacked out.

* * *

Andddd finally, chapter 5 is complete.

:o

What will happen to Kai? Will he ever see Akira again? Find out in the next chapter... (which will hopefully be out sometimes early in September)

~Akira


	6. Chapter 6 (Author's Note)

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, I'm not dead, I've just been extremely busy. It will be a while before I am able to write the next chapter to this story. Sorry about that.

~Akira


End file.
